


cut that always bleeds

by 5secondsofraylee



Category: haikyuu
Genre: 5sos Lyrics, Angst, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda Sad NGL, M/M, Song Lyrics, Volleyball Dorks in Love, haikyuu au, iwaizumi is a little shit, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsofraylee/pseuds/5secondsofraylee
Summary: iwa and oikawa have been friends since, well, forever. iwa obviously loved his best freind, but only as friends, right? well, apparently not.
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	1. i found my sweet escape, when im alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my first fanfic. the title is a conan gray lyric, and the chapter names will be named after song lyrics as well. <3

iwaizumi's pov:

the cool night air felt nice as i stepped out of the gym, sure oikawa was following behind. "iwa-chan, iwa-chan! hold on, please," i turned around to see my bestfriend running up to me. "careful crappykawa, you don't need to hurt you leg more then you already have tonight." he looked at me as if i accused him of 3rd degree murder. "i- i don't know what you mean iwa." he spoke without looking me in the eye. "bullshit toru, i saw you almost collapse doing that last serve. just because you're the captain, doesn't mean everything is up to you. you need to relax, unless you don't want to play at all." i had stopped to look at him, as he did the same a few feet ahead. i watched as his face broke out into a smirk " i knew you cared about me, iwa-chan!"

i huffed a "whatever," out before starting to walk up again. i noticed oikawa slightly shiver. "if you catch a cold, i'm going to beat your ass." he looked at me with a frown. " well i left my jacket at home today and i didn't have one in my locker." i huff for what seems like the hundredth time today and quickly strip my jacket off, shoving it towards him. he smiled at me, while slipping it on. 

as we approached my house, oikawa asked if if my parents were home. "no, they wanted to get away, so they went on a trip to the states." i responded. a thought quickly popped into my head. "do you want to spend the night?" i ask. this was normal for us, as we've known each other for years, but i for some reason felt awkward for asking. "sure, i just don't have any pajamas." as if that was a problem. its not like we've never shared clothes. 

we walked upstairs to my room and i grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt for him to change into. "you can have the shower, i'm going to go make some soba, want your's cold?"

he nodded and i walked downstairs to start the food.

/

"wanna watch a movie?" i looked up from my phone to oikawa. he never asked to watch a movie, it was always me. i nodded my head, going back to my food. 

after eating, we headed up to my room to pick out a movie. we picked out kung fu panda, a constant for us. 

toru wanted to sent on my bed with me, much to my annoyance. it took us a moment to get comfortable, as my bed was no longer made to fit two highschool second years. i lay with my head propped up on a few pillows, and my bestfriend on my chest. he snuggled into me and i have no idea why my heart decided it was a perfect time to try to bust out of my ribcage. 

"play with my hair, iwa-chan." oikawa mumbled into me . i sigh and bring my hand up into his brown locks. he exhales softly and i realize the smile on my face.

a few minutes later and i notice the pattern change of toru's breathing. i feel a flutter in my chest. then it starts. the coughing. i hurry out from him to run to the bathroom, feeling like i'm about to vomit. i lean over the toilet, continuing the coughing fit . i feel something come up and notice the purple, slimey, petals. no. nonono.


	2. i had a dream, i got everything i wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey jaz, i know you're reading this, ;) i hope you like it!  
> chapter title from everything i ever wanted by billie

iwaizumi's pov:

"iwa-chan?" i hear oikawa's sleep voice ask. i quickly flush the toilet and stand up. "are you okay?" he says as he peeks in the bathroom. "yeah, i jus- i just needed to use the bathroom. you can go back to sleep, 'kawa." i flash him what i can manage of a smile.

"not unless iwa-chan comes with me." i sigh and wash my hands, oikawa waiting the whole time. he reaches out to me and it takes me a moment to realize it's my hand he's reaching out for. my heart does that little flutter thing in my chest. i look down hoping my cheeks doesn't give away how i'm feeling. i grab his hand and let him lead me back to bed. he lifts up my covers and crawls into bed, me following suit. oikawa turns over to cuddle into me again and i put my arm around him. i knew today was rough for him, having a chemistry test, and it being his least favorite subject. i feel his sigh when i reach up to rub his hair again. and before i know it, im asleep.

///

i wake up with the feeling of something stuck im throat. no, not again. i look to see oikawa is still sleeping. i ease out from under him trying not to wake him, like last time. i'm not ready for all the questions that i don't even think i myself could answer myself. i rush to to the bathroom and making sure to shut the door, feeling as though im about to pass out from not breathing. i hurry and lean over the sink and cough up the petals for the second time tonight.

why me. i'm not- i mean i don't think i'm in love with anyone. unless- no. i'm not even going to think about it. maybe i'm confused. maybe this happens to the person who's being loved? well then oikawa would probably have had it millions of times. 

i walk out of the bathroom and go downstairs. i need some water. the clock on the microwave says its a little after 3 a.m. i decide i should probably look for some answers. i grab my laptop out of my bag, and go sit down, but not before grabbing my much needed water. i sit on the couch and long in, going to the search bar. i type in my symptoms, my fear coming true. 

i have hanahaki.

damnit. i mean sure, what other reasons would i be throwing up flower petals?

i open up another tab and type in "hanahaki disease". i click on the first link and it brings me to a screen with a video. i click play. 

///

i open my eyes to oikawa laying on top of me. i looked around, something felt off. we weren't in my room. i have no clue where we are. "toru," i whisper trying to shake him awake. " i see his eyes flutter open and holy shit, what a sight. "hmm?" he hums sleepily. "where the hell are we?" i ask him, wanting to know what in the world was going on. "don't be silly hajime, we're in our room," he responds, leaning into kiss me. 

what.

the.

fuck.

i pull back from the kiss. don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad, but i had more things to worry about. "what do you mean 'our room' oikawa? this isn't either of our houses." he looks at me like i've grown three heads. "first off, why did you just call me oikawa? and second, are you okay iwa-chan, did you bump your head? we're in our room, at our house." he explained. i looked at him with probably the most insane look ever. "why do we live in the same house? and i called you oikawa because that's your name, dumbass," i responded to his dumb question. what else would i call him?

"hajime, we've been married for two years." he says with the most solemn facial expression i've ever seen a person have. "wh- what?" i'm dumbfounded. me, and oikawa, married? since when. this can be real. but why am i happy about this? //// i snap out of my dream, sitting up straight, and darting to the bathroom throwing up the most petals i have yet. after emptying everything from my stomach, i sit on the floor and tilt my head against the wall. it was a dream. that me and oikawa were married. and i liked it. shit. i'm in love with toru oikawa.


	3. all i am is a man, i want the world in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being a bisexual, how could i NOT use a sweater weather lyric for the title. hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> edit; sorry about the big last paragraph, it wont let me space it out for some reason :(

iwaizumi's pov:

after a long night and an even longer school day, we have volleyball practice. i've tried to stay away from oikawa as much as possible, and even barely talking to him on our morning walk to school. but i can't really avoid the captain at practice can i?

i walk in, already in my practice uniform. i see oikawa talking to yahaba, and my cheeks immediately flush. damnit. this definitely isn't going to be easy is it. 

"okay guys! lets start with some laps and then serve/receive practice. back row positions serve and front row receive. we'll switch when everyone gets 10 serves or more over and then we'll play a three on three." oikawa yells as soon as i sit my bag down coming over to me, no doubt to ask where i've been all day. i quickly pretend not to see him and try to think of an escape. 

"iwa-chan! where have you been all day?" called it. "just been busy," i mumble, hoping he'll leave me alone. i mean what else am i supposed to want when you have a dream about your bestfreind and you being married? it to happen? i mean ye-no. not at all. i should not think about that. "-right, iwa? iwa-chan? iwaizumi! you're not even listening!" i hear him yell at me. "sorry, we need to do our laps." i tell him, still not making eye contact. i run off, feeling his stare burning holes into the back of my head.

////

"iwa-chaaaaan!" i hear oikawa's singson voice call. "what kawa?" i respond to him, trying to do my division problems on the sheet. 

"we should try out that volleyball camp!" he says. "i think we'd like it and then we can try out next year if we do! i think you'd be a great ace and i could be your setter. we'd be unbeatable." he knows my weakness is being the best, even from a young age. "whatever crappykawa" 

////

i snap back from my flashback to the gym. it was the first time me and oikawa ever thought playing volleyball for a team, and now look at us. second years and on one of the best volleyball teams. 

after i finish my laps i go get in position to receive. after awhile, we switch. oikawa had been side eyeing me all through practice and it's getting hard to not just run out. it's is turn to serve and i stand in the back of the line. his serves have always been one of my favorite things about him. he looks so effortless, but i know he puts everything he has into them. he throws the ball, takes his approach,swings down, up, and jumps- i feel it. why right now. i run to the bathroom and go into the fist stall, having to push my fingers down my throat to get all the petals out. i hear footsteps walk in, and i try to be as quiet as possible. "iwaizumi?" it's makki. shit. "uhm, yeah?" i respond trying to not found as if i hadn't just thrown up flowers. "you okay man, i saw you run in here pretty damn fast?" he asks. i straighten up and open the door to walk out nearly running into him. "oh, yeah, i-i'm fine." is all i can say. "what's on your shirt?" i hear matsun's voice and look over to see him on the wall. fuckfuckfuck. i look down and see flower petals. i quickly grab them trying to come up with an excuse, but it's not hard to piece two and two together. "wait, do you have hanahaki?" he asks. so many questions today, jeez. "i- um, no?" i say, it sounding more like a question. "omigod you do! who is it?" makki's voice cuts in. i quickly turn around and go to the sinks mumbling "no one, don't worry about it." "i bet it's captain, five yen?" i hear one of them whisper, not sure who though. i whip my head around like a dear in headlights. "shut the hell up!" i yell. the both stare wide eyed at me. of course. just blurt it out, why don't ya. "it is?" they say in unison. i look away, knowing that i was blushing, feeling my face get hot. "you should tell him!" makki tells me. "are you crazy, i don't wanna ruin a twelve year friendship because of some stupid flowers," i explain. and besides, as if oikawa would feel the same. i don't even think he likes boys. "you wanna suffer your whole life with hanahaki?" matsun questions. i think about it, is it worth it? //// i make sure to get out of the gym before oikawa see's me, not wanting to talk to him anymore then necessary. i can't get the the thought of confessing to oikawa out of my mind. what if it does go the way i would want to. the risks are still not the best though. i make my way inside my house, happy to feel like i can breathe without being on the lookout for oikawa. i go upstairs and take a nice long shower, the thought of oikawa in here with me popping up more then once. that shower probably lasted longer than necessary. after putting on my clothes, i head downstairs to make some ramen. as i sit down to eat i get a text in the huge volleyball group chat we have for all the volleyball teams. bokuto: party at mine tomorrow! you're all invited! :) oikawa will definitely want to get drunk, and no one can handle him like that, except me. me: alright. well this should be fun.


	4. i wish you sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently in bed trying not to scream from excitement. i'm so excited for this chapter. my face feels like its trying to split in half from smiling and im shaking. much love, and please pray i don't die from excitement 
> 
> chapter title "wish you were sober" by conan gray 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. i'm so sorry if the first bit is cringy, and sounds like a bad written wattpad on her, im tRYING OKAY? also light nsfw. you horny little fuckers ;)
> 
> ALSO JAZ, LOOK AT YOUR EMAIL

iwaizumi's pov:

as expected oikawa had asked me to go to the party and i agreed. 

i put on my clothes, a light blue button up and jeans, as well as a jean jacket. i had a hard time deciding between shoes, but i settled on my high tops. i went downstairs to grabbed my keys and phone and left, making sure to lock the door behind me. 

////

holy shit, i'm going to die. scratch that, i AM dead, and have ascended into heaven and looking at an angel. 

oikawa is wearing a fucking tennis skirt, his already long legs looking even longer, if possible. he also i wearing a white crewneck. i never thought it was possible for someone to be so beautiful and sexy at the same time.

he speed walks up to the car and jumps in. "well?" he asks, with flushed cheeks. i swallow the flowers threatening to come up and shifting in my seat. "y-yeah, you look good." i tell him. i don't wanna give him a big ego boost, but damn, that man can rock a skirt. i see him smile and look down, and i back out of the driveway. "you too, iwa-chan."

////

i hear the voices of everyone around me, but i'm to busy watching oikawa sway his hips while dancing with karasuno's setter, sugawara. i'm snapped out of my trance buy bokuto's loud mouth yelling "LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! EVERYONE GET IN A CIRCLE!" i grab my drink off the bar and go sit on the floor with everyone else. 

"okay so well use a bottle and whoever spins it gets to ask the person it lands on a question," he explains while placing a plastic bottle on the floor, in the middle of the circle. "i'll go first." 

after a while of drunken teenagers laughing drinking, kissing and taking shots, the damned thing lands on me. kuro had spun it, so i had no idea what to expect. "take the cutest person in game and go play seven minute in heaven with them." he smirks at me and i swear, i've never wanted to hit someone harder. i look over to toru and nod my head at him. "i'll pick crappykawa." he stood up and we made our way to bokuto's closet, which was kinda small.

"ooh does iwa-chan think i'm attractive?" i can hear the alcohol in his voice. i huffed and said "i don't wanna be in here with any of those people." i hope he couldn't tell that was a lie right between my teeth.

"hmm, is that so." i hear his footsteps coming coming closer and i take a few steps back, only to hit a wall. the feeling of hands on my biceps is what sends me on full alert. i can smell the beer on his breath and feel it on my lips. "hajime," i hear him whisper. "tooru." was my response as i lifted my hand to caress his cheek. "kiss me please." and holy fuck, i never thought oikawa whining was hot before but it is now, that's for damn sure. i slammed our lips together in something so heartfelt, i can't describe it in words. i guess all those flowers were worth it.

i flip our positions to where he was against the wall. i grab his thighs to hoist him up and he jumps up to help me out, while wrapping his hands around my neck and his legs around my waist. he smiles into the kiss and it makes my heart flutter. "can we get outta here, please?" he asks leaning so our foreheads are touching.

"of course." i set him down and pull him out not even bother to say goodbye to anyone.

///

we barely make it into my room before oikawa crashes his lips to mind again. he backs us up until we fall onto my bed. "iwa-chan is such a good kisser." he giggles against my lips. i swear i can hear how fast my heart is beating. 

he slides his hands up my shirt and takes it off, only breaking our kiss for the amount of time needed. i intertwine my fingers in his hair because i have no idea where to put my hands. he grinds down on me and my breath hitches in my throat. it takes all the power i have to pull away and look hime the eyes and tell him " not tonight 'kawa, you're to drunk and i don't want to take anymore advantage of you then i already am. i know how you are when you get like this. you're not going remember this in the morning." he frowns at me and furrows his eyebrows. "can we cuddle then?" he asks and i can see the way his face lights up. waisted oikawa loves cuddles even more sober oikawa, and that's a tough thing to beat.

i nod my head and give him a kiss on the forehead. he get up and change, i lend him a hoodie and a pair of shorts, while i just change into sweats, hating the idea of wearing a shirt to bed. 

i let him lay down first and i follow suit. i turns to face me and snuggles into my chest as i wrap my arm around him, the other one going up to play with his hair. 

oikawa fell asleep easily that night, but i had to go to the bathroom and sit for four hours and cry, throwing up twelve times. i just wished he was sober. i needed him to be sober.


	5. i love you, you love me, but not in the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you're having a good day and i hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> chapter title: not in the same way - 5sos
> 
> also i read the galaxy is endless and oikawa's last wish/es yesterday and now my heart hurts. much <3
> 
> ALSO MAKE SURE YOU CHECK THE POV WHEN READING!!!
> 
> check end notes!

oikawa's pov: 

i wake up because i'm all of a sudden really cold. i roll over expecting to find warmth from iwa-chan's body, only to find he isn't there. huh, that's weird. 

i hear a noise coming from the bathroom, and it sounds like... crying? getting up and shivering as my feet hit the cool floor, i amble over to the bathroom to see iwa-chan sitting on the floor crying with his head in his hands, tugging on his hair. i stand there for a moment in shock, having not seen this side of him since we were little. 

shit, does he regret kissing me? before i have the chance to speak, i see him lean over the toilet and vomit. i sit down, wrapping my arms around him while rubbing his head and rocking him. 

"shhh, i'm right here, it's okay, i got you." i whisper to him as he continues to sob into my shoulder. looking around and i notice that it's not vomit in the toilet, but flower petals. i takes me a moment, but then it hits me like a truck.

iwaizumi has hanahaki. 

i pull back from him looking him the eyes. "were you ever going to tell me? " i ask him and he just shrugs. 

"i could've helped you earlier, i'm sure this feels terrible. i love you so much, iwa-chan," in more ways than friends probably should. " but sometimes your stubbornness gets the best of you. you need to tell her. i have no clue who it is, but you have to, i don't want you suffering like this. it hurts me to see you like this." i wait a few beats before asking " who is she?" 

i hear him take a few deep breaths before saying "it's not a she." 

oh, alrighty then. iwa-chan like guys. weeeeelllll then, didn't see that one coming. i just smile and pull him back into another hug, feeling him shake even more.

"i know, it's disgusting, i hate m-m-myself tooru, i- i don't know what to d-do." i shake my head, shocked. " no iwa-chan! it's not disgusting," i take a deep breath, getting ready to say something that could possibly change the whole dynamic of our friendship, " i like guys to, hajime." 

he looks at me, his eyes wide. even when he's crying, this mans beautiful. 

"really?" he asks me, his face starting to bloom into a grin. 

"yep," i say popping the 'p' and we both start to giggle.

"wow, thats, just- wow." his eyes flickering from me, to the ground, and back. "i know, my fangirls are probably heart broken." he shakes his head and pulls me back into another hug.

"hey, i'll be right back, you stay right here." i get up and go down stairs to get him some water and on my way back up i grab a washcloth.

when i walk back into the bathroom i see iwa-chan with his back up against the wall and fiddling with his fingers. 

i hand him the glass of water and turn on the sink to wet the rag. 

i sit down in front of him and put my finger under his chin to make him face me. "i can practically hear your brain overheating. stop thinking so much." i take the cloth and wipe his mouth and the his cheeks and then his forehead, lastly putting it around his neck to help him cool down. 

i move to sit beside him so i can put my head on his shoulder and i grab his hand. "it'll be okay, iwa-chan, we'll figure this out." 

////

iwaizumi's pov:

i love him, so much. and i have to tell him. 

oikawa comes back in and hands me a glass of water and starts to clean me up with a rag. when he gets finished he sits beside me and leans his head on my shoulder then grabs my hand, and when i tell you my heart almost stopped. 

"it'll be okay, iwa-chan, we'll figure this out." i smile at his words and squeeze his hand to say "i know" because i don't trust my voice. 

i love him, and i know he loves me. but not in the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff is getting sPICY! love y'all please leave your thoughts in the comments!


	6. now this is getting fun, saw you kissing someone else's tounge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoy this chapter! much <3
> 
> title: checkmate by conan gray
> 
> i'm ready to break y'alls hearts :)
> 
> also thank y'all SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS! I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCHHHH!!!!

iwaizumi's pov:

let me tell you, waking up to the sun shining in your eyes is not fun at all. i turned over to try to block it out, almost rolling over oikawa in the process.

"good morning sunshine." how can a person be this cheerful at- i don't even know what time it is. 

i looked at him with squinted eyes and a frown. "shhh, to early." 

"iwa-chan, it's twelve pm! you need to get up! i've made plans for us!" he yells. "omg, shut up oikawa, you're to loud!" i respond, finally sitting up flinging off the blankets, planting my feet on the floor to coax myself out of bed and that's when it hits me. 

me and oikawa kissed last night. i doubt he remembers. he never really does recall things that happened when he's drunk.

"you need to go take a shower iwa-chan, and hurry up, our plans are at two!" i look back at him and ask "what are we doing?"

"that, my dear iwa-chan, is a surprise." 

"whatever." i get up and saunter over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and washcloth on my way. 

///

oikawa's pov:

so iwa-chan is _finally_ up. i have plans for us to go to the planetarium at two thirty and i want to stop and get boba before then. i also want to help him with the hanahaki problem he has. i'm just happy he hasn't found out about me having it. don't want those questions. i mean how are you supposed to tell you childhood bestfriend you're in love with him.i mean sure, he likes guys too, but i doubt it's _me_ he likes.

i'm snapped out of my thoughts when i hear iwa padding his way back to his room. i look up from my phone and _holy hell._

his towel is hanging low on his hips and there's water droplets dripping down his abs and omigod i think i'm going to die. 

"hand me that shirt," i tear my eyes back up to his face to see him blushing. _oh shit, i think he caught me_

i look around and see a black shirt on the bed. "this one?" i pick it up and lean towards him. he nods and takes it from me, our hands brushing together and i swear i feel a spark run through me. 

"i'm going to go to the bathroom," i mutter and hop of the bed.

i lean over the sink and put my fingers down my throat to pull the rose petals out of my throat. i mean, at least they're pretty, right?

i sigh and look at myself in the mirror. turning on the sink and leaning down, i splash some water on my face and flush the toilet to make it sound like i did something.

when i walk back into iwa's room and see him putting on his shoes and i remember i need to remind him to bring a jacket or hoodie, since it gets pretty cold at the planetarium. he nods and grabs one and turns to look at me, and i give him a small smile, and then- he grabs another one? 

" you didn't bring one, and i don't need you catching a cold." he hands me a gray hoodie that has our team logo on it. 

i murmur a small "thank you." and put it in one of iwa-chan's backpacks as well as putting my wallet in there.,.

i check the time and see that it's already one p.m. "oh shoot, we should go," i tell him. 

"okay, grab my keys, i need to go pee, do you wanna drive?"

"no, i'm still a little hungover, but no worries iwa-chan , i took a tylenol and ate a banana, so i'm okay," i call over my shoulder as i walk downstairs.

i swear i can hear him roll his eyes.

///

iwaizumi's pov:

we drive for about fifteen minutes in silence. not necessarily uncomfortable, but definitely not the opposite. i had turned the radio on, to try to cut some of the tension. 

oikawa directs me to a boba shop. 

"this were your oh so glorious plans?" they better not be. i swear if he made me get ready for all this.

"nonono, just the beginning. we still have somewhere to go after this. besides it's only one twenty. we still have a little over an hour, now let's go get boba!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. i turn and shake my head with a smile on my face. 

"baka," i mutter

"what was that iwa-chan?" oops. "nothing." i shake my head.

we go in and walk up to the counter. i order chocolate and he orders strawberry. after getting our boba, we go sit down at a table. we decide to play the game where we tap the lid and the other person has to try to poke the straw through with their eyes closed. after a few feeble attempts, i finally get mine in, and oikawa only takes one try. 

"you cheater!" i blurt while he burst into a fit of giggles. 

after we finish, i tell him i have to go to the bathroom.

"again? you need to go the doctor iwa-chan!" he laughs as i scowl at him. it was his fault for making me laugh so much.

i go do my business and when i come out i was not ready for what i saw. 

oikawa was kissing a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spell check is an amazing invention, thank you Henry Kučera <3 
> 
> leave some comments and tell me what you think or give me some predictions, and i may put them in the story because i change the plan for chapters like three times before i decide.
> 
> ALSO I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO DO ITALICS SO YAY


	7. it sucks i'm not your guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you're doing well! i'm working on this during my free period (p.e) and my old perv teacher asked me why i switched classes. ummm, hmm idk. i was sooo petrified and i just said "um i don't wanna talk about it right now" and he just laughed as i ran away.
> 
> ANYWHO
> 
> title- i think you're really cool by guardin
> 
> thanks for all the hits and kudos! much <3 . i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ALSO i asked my english teacher if i could do a book analysis on a "piece of work i found online that's 31,000 words long" and she said yeah, so guess whos doing a book report on "the galaxy is endless ( i thought we were too) " :,) i'll post it on my page before march 5th if you wanna check it out.

oikawa's pov: 

i push her away from me. "yui! you can't do that!" 

"oh.. i- i'm sorry oikawa-san. my friend dared me. i didn't know you'd be mad," oh no. she looks like she's going to cry. 

i sigh and put my hand on her shoulder. "it's alright yui-chan. i was just surprised. but really, you can't just do that, i'm sorry."

i look out the window and see iwa-chan walking back to the car. hmm i wonder why.

"listen yui-chan, i need to go. don't worry about it. i'll see you soon." i give her a smile and turn away, trying to keep an eye on my bestfriend.

i run out of the boba shop and head to where iwa's car is parked. i call out his name a few times and the only response i get is him clenching his fists and walking faster. _okay, now i'm getting frustrated. ___

"iwaizumi hajime!" i yell. now that gets a reaction out of him. he turns around and i see the tears streaming down his face. oh fuck. i run up to him and put my arms around him engulfing him in a hug, but he pulls away. he's wearing a scowl and his cheeks are flushed from crying or the cold. i can't be sure. "get away from me," he hisses. "i'm going home." "what the hell, hajime? what has gotten into you?" i exclaim, shocked by his sudden outburst. "who were you kissing? huh? who was she? i thought you didn't like girls!" he yells. i look around and see people are staring. i grab iwazuimi's wrist and lead him to the car, struggling because he's trying to pull away. once we get to the vehicle i lead him to the passengers side and i go hop in to the drivers. then i start. "listen, that was one of my, for lack of a better word, fangirls, okay. she's a first year and her friend had dared her to do it. i pushed her away as soon as she did it and told her it wasn't okay so i could come run after you. you wanna know something iwa?" _i have hanahaki too, i'm in love with you._ i want to say it but i just can't get the words out. i see him looking at me expectantly. "i wouldn't tell you i like guys and the make out with a girl the next day. is that really something you'd think i'd do? i- i just wanted us to have a nice day together. you've been weird and i found out you have hanahaki and i want to help you. _so just let me help you. please. _" the last part comes out a little choked, the result of trying to hold my tears back. he looks down and shakes his head. "i- i'm sorry, 'kawa. i didn't mean to jump to conclusions, my heads just not in the right place at the moment, lets just go do what you had planned for today. i guess you want to drive?" i nod my head and me pull out of the parking lot. ////__

iwaizumi's pov:

the sound of glass breaking and screams snaps me out of my sleep inside the car. it takes me a moment to focus back in on the world. i look over and see iwaizumi, the love of my life, with blood staining his shirt and tears running down his face.

"'k- kawa," my voice is rough.. 

"iwaizumi! are you okay?" i unbuckle my seatbelt, and slide over to sit beside him. i don't know why he asks the question, obviously he needs more attending to. 

" i'm sorry, iwa." he sobs out and his voice breaks my heart.

"nonono, you can leave me, i love you. i'm _in_ love with you. please i want to grow old with you and annoy you until you hate me. please don't leave me oikawa." i cup his face in my hands and lean closer to look at those eyes that i dream about.

"i always loved you. i was always yours iwa-chan." as he says that, flowers come up from his throat. _omigod. oikawa had hanahaki._

i kiss him. don't have the alcohol to encourage me this time, it's all instinct. he soon reciprocates the kiss.

i pull back and press our foreheads together, and i watch his face drain of all life that was in him.

_all our twelve years._

_all the secrets._

_all the lingering touches._

_all the memories._

_gone._

then i'm empty. i have nothing. 

i hear sirens in the distance. someone must of called the hospital. there're too late.

he's gone.


End file.
